


祝福他的未來

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一九七一年十一月，中華人民共和國首次代表中國。有人替他說話，有人在會議前抬槓。可能很雷？我寫這就是自爽
Relationships: China & Russia (Hetalia), China & Taiwan (Hetalia), Taiwan & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	祝福他的未來

**Author's Note:**

> 伊凡目送聯合國總部外的青天白日滿地紅旗降下時點了一根煙，深吸一口後說了一句：「我不是要你降這一面啊。」是台北的那一面。曉梅側身向他：「借個火。」借得火後他站直，聳了個肩。「這不是挺好的嗎？中國的事越來越不干我的事了。」「那你之後打算？」「美國一時半刻還不會直接把我丟地上，安啦。」「但在那之後呢？」「你要是又想跟我合作了，就再飛來啊，王先生護照永遠有效。」他把煙抽完後用高跟鞋跟精準地刺殺。「我想他大概不需要我的祝福吧，不過還是願他一帆風順。」「你這麼友敵會完蛋的。」「不會，我有朝一日就是要他媽獨立建國。」「所以沒有趁這次這麼做的原因是什麼？」曉梅撿起煙蒂，走去路邊的垃圾桶，聲音變遠便變得有些小，「阿爾弗雷德懶唄。他明知道老頭子只聽他的不聽我的，但他又偏袒王耀。」他敞開嗓子，同時把煙蒂丟進垃圾桶。「但看在這幾十年的情分上，我就說，他只是懶！」他跳著走回來，「革命尚未成功，同志仍須努力。」幾步後又變成平步緩走，口氣聽起來疲倦又認命了些，「我也不能永遠靠他，他這次就報復我了。」並在伊凡身側站定，抬頭，「不過你是要不要丟煙蒂啊？」

王耀走進聯合國，寬敞明亮，像是他的未來，他是這麼認定的。二十年前，他匆匆進來過，又速速離開，像一個巡迴的實習生，不能久留，沒有認可。如今他擁有固定的座位，正式的椅子和名牌，一切都不一樣了，這些東西在二十多年前曾經屬於他，而中間這些年屬於另一個國家化身，終於他奪了回來。他正在一步一步將完整國所必備的事物拿到手中，所以他走向那張空椅。座椅看起來是換新過了，那並不是曾被人親近過的樣子，生硬而孤單。寂靜，而又議論紛紛。在麥克風之下，流言蜚語經過空氣而非電流，若有似無地散進了王耀的耳裡。

但不應該是這樣的，他拿到了過半數，常任理事國有三國贊成了他，一國暗地裡支持他，另一國根本沒有投票。他們不應該在這裡當著他的面竊竊私語。王耀並不怕他們，只是煩。掃視了整個會議廳，結果那些有頭有臉的人倒也沒一個願意正眼看他。他逕直走上台，然而直到他調整好麥克風，像蟲子般的細微而重疊的聲音也沒有停止過，幾乎讓人覺得他們是不是串通好故意的。然後，蘇聯把目光移過來，紫水晶色的眼睛不完全是對著他，歪著頭，平整的淡色眉毛沒有笑意地開口：

「『中國』的遺言是：」

他的聲音直接打進空氣裡，同時也透過擴音器，摻雜了一點點雜音地流進空間中。或許是因為他是蘇聯，或許因為這句奇怪的話，或許是因為蘇聯說了句奇怪的話，又或者沒什麼理由，有人說話他們總是會安靜，只是如果是王耀的話，人們還是想觀察下這人此刻會怎麼反應。王耀甚至懶得去思考他們是否在莊重而熱烈的表面下嘗試下馬威。總之，會場安靜下來。布蘭辛斯基吸了一口氣，又吐出一點，瞳孔幾乎細不可察地晃動兩下，嘴巴裡像是在醞釀，接著，發出了一個顯然經過調整、更加高而輕窕的聲調：

「『告訴那群混帳，既然都投給王耀，這次就不要再欺負他。』」

同時，他右手手背朝外，中指向上豎了起來。完全不符合他作風的手勢。

「附帶一個中指。」他用他自己的嗓音說，眼神是他自己風格的睥睨。停了三秒後，鬆開五指，抬手把本便不長的鬢髮往耳後括。

瓊斯似乎被他突然來這麼一齣給逗樂了，哼笑說：「喂這由你來公佈顯得有點戲謔了啊。」接著他離開麥克風說：但是學得很像。

「而且內容也。」柯克蘭往後靠在退離桌面的椅背上，垂眼大概是看著自己擱在大腿上，十指交織的手。他淡淡而空虛地笑著。他說得幾不可聞，王耀是碰巧角度對了才聽到的。

布蘭辛斯基挪了下身子改變姿勢，當然這麼做之後剛剛整到耳後的髮絲便彈回原位。

「不然你們來公佈，我們今天就改開追悼大會好了？」

本田突如地按下麥克風：「諸位閣下，舍妹健在。」

「本田君，日本莫非沒有打算和中華民國斷交嗎？」

「布蘭辛斯基，如果你是想讓『那群混帳』閉嘴，就不要自己離題。」柯克蘭動也不動地說。

「不——要！如果伊凡想抬槓，我們就跟他抬一下。」

「瓊斯，你是最沒資格說這句話的人。」

「可是，根據我們前幾天的研議，他所謂的『那群混帳』，應該是包含我們所有人吧。」

「要是我沒有記錯，八國聯軍的時候，他已經加入日本了，所以，包含他自己？」

本田又按下了麥克風：「博納富瓦先生。」

「好了，我們開始開會吧。」柯克蘭挺背傾身向桌子。

「現在是你的場子了，新中國。請致詞。」

**Author's Note:**

> 老頭子：指蔣介石。
> 
> 1950 年 11 月 28 日，中華人民共和國代表應安理會邀請，第一次出席聯合國會議（中華人民共和國當時未取得聯合國席位），討論朝鮮戰爭與台灣問題。〔維基百科：〈中國與聯合國〉〕
> 
> 1968 年 10 月 22 日，蘇聯記者維多克·路易斯（Victor Louis）抵臺，展開秘密外交，曾與國防部長蔣經國密談。此後化名「王平」。1969 年 3 月，珍寶島事件。1969 年 4、5 月間，維克多·路易斯緊急要求臺灣提出所需武器的清單。 1969 年 6 月，路易斯急邀臺灣指派人員赴歐洲與蘇聯聯絡，並稱一旦［中蘇］戰事開始，不便聯絡。希望臺灣在下次會見時開出所需軍備清單。路易斯聲稱武器不必直運臺灣……而可在臺灣反攻時運達登陸地點。蘇聯需臺灣反攻詳細計畫。例如如何利用蘇聯軍事基地的具體方式、在何種區域所需何種和數量的武器等。臺灣登陸期間蘇軍會製造與中共的邊境衝突事件。出於對蘇聯與路易斯的提防，蔣中正拒絕與路易斯進行有關武器援助種類的談判。〔維基百科：〈中華民國與俄羅斯關係〉］此事美國知情。〔維基百科：〈聯合國大會第2758號決議〉〕
> 
> 據美國國務院「台北5869」號解密電文，2758 號決議前的駐華大使馬康衛曾應中華民國外交部次長楊西崑的要求，召開秘密會議。楊西崑向總統蔣中正提議，中華民國改名為中華台灣共和國（Chinese Republic of Taiwan），以行政命令通令全島進行公投決定台灣前途，並由台灣人民選出制憲會議。楊西崑表示此方案需要美國表態支持並說服蔣中正。美國總統尼克森及其高級顧問季辛吉因為正在籌劃北京之行，未理會這個方案。〔維基百科：〈聯合國大會第2758號決議〉〕
> 
> 其餘備註：本文含英&灣背景友誼關係。可我真心沒辦法把米露塞這哏裡面，我再想想……
> 
> 我看我家小灣是沒法不瘋瘋癲癲講話了⋯⋯


End file.
